


Space Monkey

by Just_Darkjazz



Category: League of Legends
Genre: "I just really like girls." -Yoko "The Man" Taro, Cheating, Cliffhangers, Consensual, F/F, Futanari, I'm sorry Mark Merill, Light BDSM, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Darkjazz/pseuds/Just_Darkjazz
Summary: "Like a monkey ready to be shot into space!"Irelia never learned how to knock. Syndra always wanted a piece of that ass. Riven always has a plan.
Relationships: Syndra/Xan Irelia
Kudos: 34





	Space Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Aelina for getting me into writing lewds, teaching me how not to suck and arming me with the motivation needed to write this. If you are reading this and you dont know who they are, get the hell out of here and check 'em out. Title from Placebo's "Space Monkey". Good shit. Oh and, stay tuned for chapter two, It will feature the third key character and lots of fucking, sucking and debauchery in general.

Irelia was known to be a lot of things. A loving wife, a hard working secretary at Ionia’s biggest law firm, a decorated law school graduate. What she was not, though… she wasn’t this. She wasn’t a cheater. She definitely wasn’t a slut. And yet there she was, having dinner at her CEO's house, all dressed and proper. All ready to go. She hadn’t put on that much make up since her wedding, not even for her and Riven’s five year anniversary, although she was glad her rouge did its job and masked her blush. Her feet ached from her ridiculously uncomfortable heels and her shapely rear was suffocating in her way too skinny jeans. The only saving grace would be her loose white shirt, if it wasn’t half unbuttoned. Her embarrassment was through the roof.

She wasn’t a slut. And perhaps on any other day she wouldn’t be there. But she could lie to herself no longer. She wanted this. Badly. It had been five years since she got married to the woman of her life. Five excruciating years. Biternes wasn’t Irelia’s M.O. but she couldn’t deny that it hurt. Watching Riven rise from greenhorn lawyer to the firm’s star attorney, youngest in the firm’s history to win a multi million class action lawsuit was no small thing. Especially while Irelia found herself at a standstill, a secretary at the firm’s most dead end department. For years she had to tend to that degenerate scumbag Yasuo’s every need, ranging from standard meeting and paperwork management to as far as re aranging his office after he was done  _ fucking _ every half better-than-average looking intern. She didn’t finish law school for that. 

Riven was her only escape. Irelia didn’t mind waking up, driving herself at work and going through the wringer over and over again, as long as she knew that Riven would wait for her. Riven was way more than just her wife. She was her lover and her best friend. She knew she could turn to Riven for anything she could ever need, to seek refuge from her disappointing excuse of a life. One kiss and all of Irelia’s worries would go away. One caress and all of Irelia’s pain would wither and die like an autumn leaf. The only problem was that Riven hadn’t been home in days. Her job kept her from seeing Irelia. She had to work late day after day, night after night. With every case she won three more took its place. She couldn’t even make time to talk to Irelia over the phone, let alone in person. She had promised that things would change after the wedding, that she would find time, make it if she had to. And Irelia believed her. What reason did she have not to?

In the end, things went down fairly differently. Riven’s hours became longer, her visits even more sporadic, until they stopped altogether. Their apartment felt so empty without Riven in it. WIthout her dirty jokes and her shitty singing. Without her scent. The only thing that arrived regularly was her monthly check for the rent. Irelia couldn’t remember how many times she stayed up, waiting for Riven to arrive. Only to be let down. 

And if this wasn’t enough, they hadn’t had sex since their anniversary, seven months back. Irelia was a needy woman, way needier than what her rough exterior would let out. Her frustration kept penting up over the days of abstinence clouding her mind, almost making her sick. After checking out from work she would rush home as fast as humanly possible and vigorously bring herself to orgasm as many times as she had to in order to get her mind straight. Still masturbation, albeit pleasurable, could not fill the void. Irelia craved for contact, she was dying for it even. She’d do anything to find it.

Enter Syndra . Early forties, five feet and four inches tall and with a body even women half her age would kill for, she was the CEO of Placidium and Associates Law. Everyone in the building answered to her, from people like Riven to Yone, the janitor that unclogged the toilets on a biweekly schedule. It was her own little kingdom. Someone like Syndra, a woman of power and class, should have nothing to do with a bottom feeder like Irelia. Unless they had a secret to keep.

_ “Fuck this, why couldn’t I knock?” _ , Irelia thought, crudely grabbing her wine glass from the bowl.

“You are holding it wrong, honey”, Syndra spoke suddenly, startling Irelia and almost making her spill her drink.

“Oh my, you seem awfully on edge. Is anything the matter?” 

“No, ma’am. I’m fine.”

Syndra flashed her a predatory grin, sending shivers down her spine.

“Syndra is fine. But don’t get used to it.”

“Yes, ma… Syndra.”

Irelia's eyes wandered off of her spicy ramen. The dining room was spacious, some would even consider it huge. It was old school, with big glass windows facing the busy street and lush silken curtains. Deep purple was the color that dominated the space with both the curtains, the carpet and some lamps rocking it. The table was particularly long with at least ten seats separating the top, Syndra’s place, with Irelia. The exemplary design of the room though acted as an amphitheater, neither person had to talk loudly to be heard. Irelia’s gaze fell on the abstract artworks adorning the walls next, with one piece in particular breaking the theme of the others and drawing Irelia’s eyes like a magnet. She had tried not to stare but it was getting harder by the second. At the head of the long table, on the wall behind Syndra was a huge, horizontal painting. A painting depicting Syndra in her birthday suit. 

“You like it?”, she purred mischievously. “I had it commissioned by Khada Jhin himself. Before the revelation of his…  _ condition  _ of course.”

“It’s… it’s beautiful.” 

“I know what you are thinking. No, I didn’t pose for him. That sick pervert claimed he could do it without me stripping. He did an okay job.” 

Irelia’s heart started beating faster. Was it the wine? No, it couldn’t just be the wine. It had to be the reason she came to Syndra’s apartment in the first place.

“Ahem…”, words barely escaped her mouth. Pressure was building in her stomach and her throat was tied to a knot.

“Yes, honey?”

“About… about…”   
  


“Ah, of course. The  _ incident _ . I was hoping we could put it behind us. You can imagine the outcry if word of it got out. Our competitors would have an early Christmas.” 

“Yes… I understand.”

“So, name your price. Is it money that you want? A promotion maybe?”

“No, ma… Syndra. That won’t be nes… Wait, did you just say promotion?”

Syndra’s eyes narrowed, a cocky half smile on her lips.

“Anywhere you’d like. After seeing your file leaving you where you are now would be criminal.”   
  


Irelia couldn’t believe it. She thought she was done for when she walked in on her boss banging the new intern (Akali, wasn’t it?). But not only was she not getting fired, she was getting a chance on a promotion! This seemed too good to be true. Syndra wouldn’t lie, would she? Irelia could ruin her reputation in a heartbeat by speaking out. She had the older woman in her hand.

_ “She must be telling the truth.” _ , she deducted after a brief moment of consideration. This could be good. Very good. With some luck she could land a position on the Class Action department, Riven’s team. She only had to play her cards right.

“Anywhere I’d like?”

“Anywhere. As long as it’s in my firm, of course.”

“Then how about the Class Action department?”

“Hmm, I suppose I could do that… But what would mr Yasuo say? For you to go from being his secretary to being his superior… He might be a degenerate douche but he has proven himself to be an invaluable asset to our firm. I’d hate to upset him.”

“Oh, I… I understand.”

“Don’t look so gloom, I wasn’t finished”, the grin returned, more hungry than ever. Irelia had seen those cold eyes before. On Ionian Geographic, on Eduard Santagelo’s documentary about the Kiilash tribe. She shuddered.

“I said I could do it. But if that's really what you want, you’ll have to give something in return. Something that, along with your unconditional silence of course, would outweigh upsetting a valuable employee.”

“Anything.”

Syndra chuckled. “Careful, honey. Words once said, cannot be taken back.”

They stayed quiet for a while. They finished their ramen and went on to the dessert, homemade chocolate and fig mush. Neither cared much about it though. Irelia’s body was aching all over. She hadn’t had any time to…  _ take care  _ of herself that night. And Syndra's deep, commanding voice messed her up. Unwittingly her eyes climbed upwards toward the painting again.

“You seem to be really fond of that painting”, Syndra gazed deep into Irelia’s eyes. Violet clashing with blue, it was an uphill battle. One Irelia couldn’t even hope to overcome. 

“See that mole on my left breast?”

Irelia’s eyes were glued on Syndra, but she didn’t have to look. She had burned the image of that painting to her mind for good. Every brushstroke, every single nook and cranny.

“I’ve got another one Jhin didn’t know about.”

Irelia felt like she was on fire. Her heartbeat skyrocketed, almost as if her poor heart was trying to break out of her chest.

“Though the second one is... much… much lower.”

Breathing was getting harder by the second. Irelia's impulse was harder than ever to control. She was a house of cards, a single blow would tear her down. She felt as if her life was fading away from existence, into a sweet oblivion where only she and Syndra existed. Those eyes… those fucking eyes…

“Why don’t you  _ come  _ with me? We can discuss this further in my back room.”

Irelia gulped and nodded. With shaky legs she got up, pressing her thighs together. 

* * *

Syndra was known to be a lot of things. A shameless hedonist. A manipulator extraordinaire. A true degenerate. What she was not though… She wasn’t this. She had standards. Lines she wouldn’t cross. Otherwise, how could she tell when she’d gotten too far? How would she know when to stop? She had really done it that time. She never thought that keeping Irelia on standby would lead to this. In her mind, Riven would divorce her before long and she'd be ripe and ready for the taking. She knew it was wrong to do it, Irelia belonged to another woman. And to the star of the company no less. But Syndra rarely had the chance to tap a piece of ass  **that** exquisite. She couldn’t just burn her bridges like that. 

Now Irelia was within her grasp. And for the first time in years, possibly ever, Syndra didn’t know what to do. Would she go through with Riven’s plan? Or would she call all of this off and lose her chance forever? She wanted this, God knew how much. But was it worth her integrity? Going through with it would be making a deal with the devil. Her soul was on the line. And yet…

Bah. No use fretting over this. She’d push Irelia as hard as she could. If the woman broke, they’d leave it at that. But if she persisted… 

Besides… She dreaded the thought of disappointing Riven.

* * *

Syndra’s two storried penthouse was surely big but Irelia had no idea it was THAT big. After leaving the dining room she followed Syndra closely, her eyes glued to the older woman’s rear. It was of no comparison with her own but it was delightfully plump and the way she shook it as she strutted… They were walking for what felt like ages, rapidly going through doors from one empty corridor to another. It seemed like Synra owned the entire floor. 

“Excuse me, Syndra. Where are we going?”

“Patience, honey. We’ll be there soon.”

And she was right. Not a minute passed before they entered another corridor. This one though was darker and had a slight decline. They continued descending lower and lower until they reached the end of the hall. A single door awaited them. Syndra unlocked it hastily and pushed it open.

“After you.”

The room was low but spacious. On the opposite side of the door there was a desk with two pieces of paper on it and on the ride side there was an ornate armchair, as high end as they could get. The entire right wall though, it was a sight to behold. A mirror. Just one, spotless mirror that covered the entire wall. 

“Be a dear and go to the desk. Chop chop”, said Syndra from behind, closing the door behind her. The lock clicked, but Irelia was too excited to hear it. She almost ran to the office, her heels clicking on the perfectly waxed wooden floor. 

“What… what are those?”

“A release form, stating that everything that will transpire in this room will be… consensual. You will sign it now and I will be keeping it.”

“And the other?”

Syndra approached her from behind and wrapped her arms around the taller woman's body. She had to step on her toes to reach over Irelia’s shoulder. Her lips, painfully close to Irelia’s ear. 

“Your new job”, she whispered. “All ready for you to take it.  **If** you do a good job.”

With shaky hands, Irelia picked up a pen and placed a sloppy sign on the release forms. She loved the feeling of Syndra’s taut body pressing on her back. Her supple breasts… her flat stomach… her growing bulge…

* * *

The decision had been made. It was too late to turn back. Syndra thought that she would feel like crap. But instead, a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Irelia had made her choice, it even was on paper. And if the way she rubbed her thighs together meant anything, she was in for it. Her mini skirt was getting tighter by the moment. Now, she only had to make sure to properly  _ break  _ Irelia over the course of their alone time. And there would only be smooth sailing from there.

Speaking of  _ breaking _ …

“Turn around, honey.”

Irelia turned around slowly, facing Syndra.  _ Obedient _ , Syndra thought.  _ Good _ .

“Service me”, she requested with a commanding voice. Irelia closed the gap between them, kissing Syndra roughly and reached for her skirt but her hand was slapped away.

“Not like this. Take it slow. I want you to turn me on.”

Irelia bit her lip.Her hands were shaking and her patience was running dry, contrary to her steaming core. Syndra could see the conflict in her beautiful blue eyes. She wanted to pin Syndra to the floor and jump her bones to oblivion, it wouldn't be hard to overpower her. But she didn’t have the papers in her hand. So she had to play nice. For the time being at least.

Slowly, she took Syndra’s blazer off, letting it drop on the floor. She froze when she noticed a small frown on Syndra’s brow, but no vocal reprimand followed. Next, came the shirt. Irelia leaned closer, her lips on Syndra’s nape, firmly forming a rim and sucking. The older woman smiled, just thinking what those plump cocksuckers could really do almost made her leak. 

Irelia pulled away, with a plopping sound. Her lipstick still hot on Syndra’s neck. She shuddered as her skin made contact with the strategically below room temperature air, as her shirt was skillfully unbuttoned and removed. Irelia licked her lips at the sight of Syndra’s black, lacy bra. She ran her fingers down Syndra’s stomach, her fingertips meeting with a lacy garter belt, peeking from the miniskirt’s brim. 

“Fuck...”, Syndra whispered. Irelia was good at this. Almost too good. Almost.

“You like that?”, Irelia said in her sultriest voice. Kissing her way down from Syndra’s shoulders. Painfully slow. To Syndra’s neck and to her collarbone, to her chest. leaving red lipstick marks all over. Her hands caressed the older woman’s back, faking cluelessness while trying to unclasp Syndra’s bra. 

“Oh…”, Syndra sighed when the tight article of underwear came undone. Her, so far, idle hands sprung to life, resting on Irelia’s beyond bodacious backside. She pinched and knitted hard, urging Irelia to hurry. 

“Thats plenty enough, dear.”

She led Irelia by the hand, to the other side of the room. “Undress”, she commanded. “and make it quick.”

The dominatrix sat comfortable on her armchair, custom made with her exact measurements in mind. She relaxed, with her elbows on the armrests, like a queen overseeing her kingdom. And she was the queen for the time being. This was  _ her  _ domain, Irelia was  _ her  _ servant. Only  _ hers _ . And she would stay like that for a little longer.

She stared at Irelia’s quick but sensual undressing. Far from a striptease and yet even hotter somehow. With her right eye on the sight in front of her and with her left glazed on the mirror, she took in all of Irelia at the same time. Her milky skin, her toned arms, her rock hard abs.  _ Her dummy thick ass. _ Fuck that, she couldn’t wait anymore. 

“Get the fuck over here” she said coldly, half ordering but half adjuring, as Irelia’s panties came off. Her tone surprised both women, but neither gave enough of a shit to react. “On your knees you filthy slut.”

Irelia got on her knees, ever the obedient little fucktoy, and crawled on all fours until her head was in between Syndra’s legs. 

“You know what to do.”

Without a word, Irelia lifted the older woman’s butt from the chair, to allow herself to remove the bothersome mini skirt, along with her lace thong. She ran it down Syndra’s stocking clad legs with haste, leaving kisses left and right. It wasn’t long before Irelia’s hands were free, grabbing Syndra’s fat cock took even shorter. With her pulsing girlmeat between the skilled fingers, Syndra exhaled and allowed herself ,then and only then, to grow full mast. Her eight inches stood proud over Irelia’s face, leaking droplets of precum for her to lap up hungrily with her tongue. 

“Well?”, Syndra almost cried out. “What are you waiting for?”   
  


Irelia grinned, before starting to vigorously pump her hand up and down, tightening her grip with every stroke.

“Fuck… Put it in your mouth, whore.” 

Syndra’s breathing broke into a messy irregular pace when Irelia’s red cocksuckers finally wrapped themselves around her tip. Her hands reached for purple hair and pushed, forcing poor Irelia to take more of the famished bitchbreaker down her throat. 

Irelia gurgled, she looked that she would barf for a moment, but she pushed through. She took it all, inch by delightful inch, until her lips touched skin. 

“There we go. Was that so hard?”, she pulled Irelia’s hair, the girl coughing and gasping for air. “You like that, you little bitch. Dont you? Don’t you love your mistress’ meat in your slutty little mouth?” 

“Yes!”, Irelia screamed, tears forming on her eyes as Syndra’s grip on her hair tightened. “I fucking love it!”

“Take it then! Fucking take it!!”

She let go and Irelia wasted no time. With a hand on Syndra’s base and a good ten inches in her mouth she went to town, bobbing her head up and down in a frenzy and maniacally jerking the lower half. Drool was running down Syndra’s perineum and from there on the delicate fabric of the chair. For any other fucktoy she had taken in that room, that would be a dealbreaker but not with this one. She was entranced by Irelia’s slurping sounds, her shallow breaths synchronized with her lightning fast heartbeat as she gave it her all not to bust then and there. But she was close, that she could not deny. She was getting  **milked** after all. 

“Shit!”, she exclaimed when Irelia cupped her balls with her free hand. Her blue eyes shot open and starred straight to Syndra’s purple ones.  _ Come on _ , they taunted,  _ we both know you want this. Just let go.  _ Irelia’s grip on the delicate pair stiffened and kept doing so. Until Syndra could take no more. Her back was arched, her moans were screams. She curled her toes and thrusted her pelvis upwards, trying to find more mouth to fill.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck… Oh yes! Oh, oh! Ohhhh…”

Thick ropes of boiling cum shot out in Irelia’s throat. Right on cue, her hand shot away from the shaft and she pushed her head downwards, deep throating the girlcock and sucking all the cum out of it. One, two, three shots. Irelia’s grip on Syndra’s balls didn’t relax for a second. Four shots. The flavor wasn’t salty as she anticipated. It was strangely sweet.  _ All the better,  _ she thought. Five shots, six. Syndra’s almost lifeless lower body twitched with every electric discharge her nerve endings sent to her brain, trying her hardest not to pass out. Her mouth agape, no sound coming out of it though. She was spent. Seven shots, eight. The intensity finally started to dwindle. Not that Irelia had any problem swallowing everything. By the tenth shot, Syndra was done and Irelia was struggling to catch her breath. Not a droplet had gone to waste.

“Oooof”, Syndra sighed with her eyes closed as her butt finally touched the chair again. Every trace of second thought was thrown out of the window long ago. Syndra could die, then and there, and as far as she was concerned, she would die satisfied.

“You know…”, Irelia spoke, breaking the sweet silence. “I’m a squirter.”

Syndra grinned. If she could move her legs, she’d eagerly put that claim to the test. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I can't believe you are still here. Thank you, first and foremost. You just read my first ever completed work. Leave kudos if you liked it, leave an angry review if you didn't, call your mom to tell her you love her and I'll be having a pint on your name. Cheers!


End file.
